My Beautiful Wreck
by theflowershop
Summary: Zach and the guys went to live with his horrible Aunt for 3 whole weeks, and Zach runs into love. Allstar Weekend story.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyoooo:) So I know I REALLY need to write for Go Big, or Go Home, and Bands Best Friend.. also writing for the new BIG TIME RUSH story which will be posted withing the week hopefully! I'm sorry I'm just SO busy. I have a Taylor Swift concert on Wednesday, and then the Allstar Weekend concert on Saturday! IM SO FLIPPEN EXCITED! But, anyway, heres my new story about Zach. I just thought of this theme a few days ago and I though it would be sweet, so please let me know! I dont think this will be my best, but read and let me know:) Thank you loves:)**

* * *

><p>"Stephanie, we're only going to be gone for 3 weeks. I promise we'll practice while we're there! Please just stop freaking out," Zach tried to calm Stephanie, his manager for his band in which he's in with his three other best friends, Cameron, Michael, and Nathan.<br>All Stephanie could do was shake her head and say,

"Alright fine, you better practice and come back ready for a full week of non-stop rehearsals. Besides, you all need a break. Just don't break anything," And with that she walked away, leaving the four young men standing outside the bus with there luggage. They were on their way to the airport which would take them to Chicago, were Zach's Aunt Claudia lives. You see, Claudias husband, and Zachs Uncle, Rick, had pasted away no more than one week prier, and Zach's Mom decided that since the guys needed a break anyway, they would keep Claudia company. Claudia loved the idea and insisted on paying the airfair and anything else. Zach had never really known them, only the occaisional visit from them on one or two Christmases, so he thought this trip was just going to be awkward. Which led to him bringing the rest of his buds from the band. And now, the're on there way to three weeks full of everything you can imagine.

The boys had finally made it to the airport, and onto there flight. They all let out a sigh, due to the fact that they are on a plane a little to often for they're liking.

"Finally, a break. My mom tells me she's rich too," Zach said with a tired voice. All the boys' head lifted in an instant,

"Rich?" Michael asked suddenly interested.

"I guess, she said she lives on the beach in a beach house, sounds rich to me," Zach replied as if it was nothing. The boys fell asleep soon after that, each thinking that this women would have golden toilets, and five elephants. Thinking she would be the nicest woment alive who gave them whatever they wanted, and cookies for them as they walked in... Boy were they wrong.

* * *

><p>5 hours later they arrived to their destination, Chicago, Illinois. All well on sleep, and ready to explore there house for the next three weeks. They hurridly got into a cab, and were off to the beach house that belonged to Aunt Claudia, Zach's "sweet" Aunt. As their car pulled up, and they stepped out, they were all in a daze at the building in front of them.<p>

"Oh my God," escaped Cameron's lips, as he soaked in his living quarters. The others were speachless, but Zach wasn't as amazed as the others. To him, he wanted to come hear, then leave ASAP. He loved what he did and leaving it for almost a month sounded insane to him. Don't ge tme wrong, the other guys loved it too, but they weren't as thinky as Zach.  
>The Cabby helped them get out there luggage, and the boys kindly thanked and payed him. Before they could even take one step onto the drive way, that swirled up to the garage, Aunt Claudia ran out of her house, arms wide open, and saying rather loudly,<p>

"Zachy! Oh Zachy! Your here!" This startled the guys and they all jumped and stepped back as Claudia covered Zach in hugs and kisses, Cameron Mikey and Nate all hid their laughter at Zach's face.

"Hey... Aunt Claudia, how are you?" He asked.

"Oh! I'm just great! And now your here! Oh and your friends!" She noticed the three boys just wathcing them, and she engolfed them in hugs, they just went with it.

"Please, please come in! Explore! I have each of you your own rooms, and I hope you like them!" She was very giddy, and the boys just smiled and thanked her as they follwed her into the gigantic home. As she opened the doors, even Zach was astonished, it was like the Queen of Englands CASTLE! 'Wow's and 'Woah's escaped all four pairs of lips as they looked at the foyar. To think it was just the beginning! As they set their bags by the front door and Claudia showed them the house, they just kept falling more and more in love. This house was dazzling, and they couldnt wait to see their rooms.

Not long after the tour, she led them upstairs, they now had there bags in hand. She led each of them to their own rooms, and every boy thought the same...

"I'm never going home," Roamed each of there minds. In their rooms was a humungus bed, and their own huge bathroom. With only a few dressers and things, there was tons of empty space in the room. It was heaven.

It was about six o'clock and the boys were told to make their way downstairs for dinner, because Claudia wanted to catch up. They gathered eachother and made there way down together.

"Dude, Thank you. Thank you for being born," Nathan hugged Zach as if his life depended on it. Zach just shrugged him off, and walked over the the dining room. There was a door from the kitchen the dining room, and before they had a chance to sit down, they heard yelling coming from inside the kitchen.

"YOU MESS EEVRYTHING UP! I HAVE GUESTS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF FOOD IN YOUR HAIR! HOW DARE YOU!" The voice belonged to Claudia, and all the guys were shocked, not only a few hours ago wa she sweet and friendly. Now she's yelling at-... wait? Who is she yelling at? They heard another voice, a sobbing voice.

"I-i'm sorry, Mrs. Williams, I finished cooking and I just wanted to wash off!" The voice sounded so heartbroken and sad.

"I DID NOT HIRE YOU TO WASH OFF!" Claudia started again, then her voice got lower, and the boys had to strain to hear her words toward the poor creature she was scolding, "I swear, if you RUIN this, you will be fired, and you will not be paid. Do you understand me?" She said in a hushed tone. The girl must have nodded because They then heard a "Good," from Claudia, and then there was a loud noise, and a small squeel from the girl, then someone was pushed out through the doors, Claud behind her. This girl looked so sad, with tears streaming from her big strieking ice blue eyes, and flour now covering her whole body. She had no idea that the boys had been there to hear her scolding, and she just hid her face and tried to escape, until Claudia said,

"Oh, boys! Your here! Great, this one right here made us dinner. My apologies that she is messy and the dinner isn't the finest, she messed up," She stated coldly staring down the girl she refered to as "this one".

"No, no, no, don't worry. We're not used to the finest anyway!" Cameron tried to trow ina joke to lighten the mood. Trying to figure out if he should help the girl. They had all known that the rude woman was the one who spilled the flour onto the girl.

"No, sweet heart, it's not ok. And I apologize on her behalf, since she hasn't yet," he said harshly as the poor thing just stood there, awkwardly, then she looked up.

"I-I'm sorry, If you'd like I can make you something better but-" Zach had cut her off, and stepped toward her a little more.

"No! Please, it's perfectly fine. You never need to make us food, we can get takeout or something, " Zach said smiling at her. Wth of course dazzled her, because... well if youve seen his smile, you'd know. SHe just looked at hm for a moment, because any guests Claudia has are snobby, and scold her as well. He kept talking,

"In fact I bet it's fantastic, please, join us, but first, let me helop you clean yourself up, " He added, softer. She was hypnotized by his eyes, his amazing... blue, beautiful eyes. She snapped out of it when Claudia stepped in.

"No, she will not be joining us, she has to tend to your rooms. Brianna, go... Now," The boys were shocked first of all the fact that she had maids, second of all the fact that she's a biznotch. The girl, Brianna, as Claudia called her, quickly left without another word.

"I'm so sorry about her, she's clueless. She flirts with every one of my guests. I'm sorry Zachary, she must have a crush on you," She said back to her fake act as a kind women.

"No, I don't think thats it. She was fine, you don't have to yell at her..." Zach was pissed, and the rest of the guys could tell. Zach continued,

"In fact, It was very rude how you spoke to her, and I don't like it. I won't be joining you for dinner, Goodnight," Zach said as calm as he can, and walked away, trying to find Brianna. The others silently following behind him. Leaving Aunt Claudia in shock.

* * *

><p>Zach got back to his room, after not finding the blue eys girl, and layed flat on his bed. Thinking about what had just happened. He basically told his Aunt to back-off and to stop being a Biotch. To tell the truth, he was pretty proud of himself for sticking up for that girl... <em>That girl<em>. Zach felt bad for her, having to work for a woman like Claudia. He thought about her for an hour. Her long, straight dirty blonde hair. Her long body, seemed about 5'6. By the way, she looked beautifully sculpted, not stick skinny, but not chubby. He though about her eyes, he fell in love with her eyes right away. When he saw them they were covered in tears, but they were beautiful. He wanted to kiss the tears off of her beautiful angelic face. He thought about her lips, and her cute nose, and her pale skin. How she spoke, the way she looked at him. He wanted to stare at her all day. He wanted to know this girl, he wanted to be her Best Friend.

**SUCKY ENDING! I KNOW I KNOW! and I apologize, but anyways, please tell me what you think! Thanks! New chapter this week, because again, very busy! Thanks!**


	2. MrPorter

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means so much! Well, I have ideas for this story and I would LOVE to hear yours! So please review with ideas please! Anyways, heres Chapter 2:) Enjoy yourselfs:)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do Not own ADUB:( Boo.**

* * *

><p>After Zach had finished his hard-core thinking he decided he needed to take a shower. He walked into the mammoth bathroom of his, and looked in the mirror. He saw Zach. The popstar. He missed normal Zach, he knew that he would always be Zach, but he was loosing Poway, school boy, lazy Zach. He hoped that this trip would bring him back to that kid. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED everything about his life right now, but there came a point where everything seemed so fake, like a dream. He found it hard to explain, and shook the thought off, and stripped off his clothes, stepping into the warm water. From then on, he dropped everything from his mind, and just stayed blank, zoning out into space.<p>

Afterwards, he turned the water off, but was startled when he heard a voice from outside the door.

"Mr. Porter, there are towels outside your door," It was Brianna, he was still on edge. He then opened the cabinet to see no towels, and it clicked.

"Thank you, I'll get them," he replied, and he heard her shuffle out the door of his bedroom. He was in the clear, so he opened the door slightly and got the soft towels sitting on the floor. After dressing in his pajamas, and brushing his teeth, he stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Brianna... making his bad.

"Oh, hi Mr. Porter. I'll be done in a sec," She said as she pulled the comforter over the sheets.

"You...You don't have to do that. It's perfectly fine,"He said, feeling extremly nervous.

"Yes, I do. It's my job," She giggled. It was the first time Zach had heard her laugh, it made him smile. Altough she quickly stopped laughing because he was a guest, and Mr. Williams tells her not to interact with the guests.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"...Why, what?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"Why is this your job, if you dont mind me asking of course," He asked as he helped her put the pillows on the top of the bed.

"Well, I need money. School starts soon, and I have to pay for my books, and dorm and and food... Isn't that why anyone gets a job?" She asked looking at him, with questioning eyes.

"Well, yes... but Why do you have THIS job. She treats you like crap... it isn't right," They had finished making the bed when he finished his question. Brianna was puzzled, no one asks her this many questions, and shows concern for her. She didn't know how to handle it.

"U-um, it's good pay, and she understands that I have school... and lets me back every summer. It works for me" He was about to say something else, when she cut in.

"I'm not suppose to talk to guests, I really need to leave... Is there anything else I can do for you before I go?" She asks, looking away.

"Uh... no thank you, I'm good. But, thanks for helping me out witht he bed," Zach said awkwardly as he tried to catch her glance.

"Yes, sir," she started walking to the door, she opened it, but before she walked out she turned, "Sweet dreams, Mr. Porter,"

"Please, call me Zach. No more Mr. Porter," He asked kindly, and smiled at her. She smiled and a light shade of red flushed over her cheeks. She nodded, and then said,

"Sweet dreams... Zach,"

"Sweet dreams Brianna," they smiled at each other as she closed the door. She leaned on the closed door, and let out a small sigh. He had also, but jumping onto his bed.

Nathan had been walking to the kitchen to grab a snack and saw her, in a daze.

"Uhh, hi Brianna. Are you alright?" She jumped,

"Ah! Mr. Darmody-" He cut her off,

"Nathan,"

"...Nathan... I'm sorry I was just leaving, do you need anything?" She asked, now the deepest shade of red.

"No thanks... see you later,"

"Bye!" She said rather loudly as she raced downstairs, grabbing her coat and bag and out the door to her car, but telling Claudia before escaping.

**well that SUCKED JUICE BOX! Im sorry it took so long, and that is was half-butt... but comment to make me want to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun crept through the cracks of the blinds in the young lad's room, and the birds chirped, Zach stirred in his sleep. He slept like a baby and had the most spectacular dream. He recalled a beautiful field of red roses, and he lay there with not a care in the world. A girl, in the most beautiful long dress, lie in his arms. She had the most dazzling blue eyes, but that was all he can remember about her. She spoke; her voice like velvet, but Zach couldn't understand her. It was as if she was speaking but he just didn't hear the words. The moment before she was about to speak again, Zach drifted awake. He sat up in his bed and sighed.

"Who are you, blue eyed girl?" He whispered. Not a second later, he heard a tap at the door.

"Come in!" He spoke, still only sitting up in his bed, a tad startled. The door opened very slowly, after a second he could see Bri peeking her head through the door. He quickly sat up straight and pulled the covers over his bare chest, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh, good morning Bri" He blushed again.

"Good morning Mr.-, erm… Zach," Red streaks came to her face as well, "Mrs. Williams asked me to wake everyone. She had to run out and said to tell you to go out and explore the city today,"

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. Erm, thank you," He said stepping out of bed seeming to forget about the small amount of clothing he wore in his sleep. In only pajama pants, stood up only to find Bri blushing and trying to look away.

"You're welcome," it came out a whisper, as she turned to close the door, only to catch one more glimpse at Zach and a smile plastered on her face.

The rest of the boys were up, awake, and showered awaiting a day in the city. Claudia was out and they definitely weren't going be stuffed up in that house for three weeks, so they decided to take advantage of the beautiful city of Chicago.

"Nathan! Come on, man! We're all waiting on you!" Shouted Mikey as they all stood around by the door waiting to leave.

"I hate waiting," Cam sighed as he sat down on the stair step, as if he knew it would be a while wait. The boys were about to sit down next to him until a young lady dressed in black fitness pants, a dirty used old t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head strolled in, only stopping in surprise to see the four lads standing in the foyer.

"Oh, hello boys! Off to the city?" She questioned, still blushing every time she comes across one let alone for of these boys. Zach stood straight up,

"Hey!...Bri," His sudden burst made Louis let out a laugh, Zach hit him as if telling him to shut it.

"Hi Bri," Cam smiled, "Yes, we're going to explore a bit. We've only been here twice so we want the full affect this time," He stated, Bri smiled. Nathan walked in just in time to hear Cameron's comment.

"Bri! Come with us, you can definitely use a break," Nathan said as he skipped down the long twirling stairs. Bri's head shot right up,

"Oh no, I cou-" She started only to be cut off by Zach .

"Great idea. Bri, come with us. Please? You need a break and we need a tour guide," Zach laughed, getting closer to her. Zach's charm always just radiated off him at all times, the girls always swooned. And it was most definitely working on Bri. Brianna never had a boyfriend. She never ever had her first kiss. Well, her first real kiss. Being working at the beach house around the clock and then school during the winter and spring season, she didn't have time to socialize as much as she may want to. The boy's offer was awfully tempting, but this job was too valuable. Sure, Claudia was evil to her, but her pay was fantastic and she was living on her own without a problem. She did not want to risk that by taking up the offer. Although… She did really want to, and Zach was awfully cute.

Zach was so close to her, and she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"W-well, I guess maybe for an hour or two… But I need to be back before –"Her words were caught in her throat when Zach reached for her hand.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're coming! Don't worry, we'll take real good care of you," He winked, sending shivers up her spine. He had that effect on her. You can almost hear the little snickers from the guys behind the two, who, in which, were still holding hands. Reality struck inside Bri's head, and a heavy blush appeared, as she quickly let go of his hand, and avoiding all eye contact.

"Oh, um. Can you guys let me just change really quick? Being dressed as a maid isn't really my look?" She let out a nervous laugh, while the others let out real ones.

"Of course, go right ahead," Cameron said thoughtfully. She smiled at him, and ran uo the stairs to change into a different outfit. The boys waited until she as out of earshot, bore they started taunting Zach.

"Zach , you are smitten," Mikey said as if stating the obvious. Zach looked up with wide-eyes.

"Am not! I'm only being nice!" He defended himself, only bringing a shade of red to his face.

"Woah! Don't need to be so defensive! It's not a bad thing, she's a babe, get it," Nathan stated. Harry gave him a dirty look, as well as Cameron who smirked at Nathan's comment.

"Well, I'm not 'smitten'. Besides, even if I were, what would it matter?" He said walking toward the door, extremely ready to leave and hide his face from the taunting lads.

"Zach-"Mikey started only to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps upstairs and harry whisper shouting,

"JUST…. Be quiet. She's coming. Let's go," Bri walked down the stairs wearing a better, cuter outfit, and was ready to go.

"Ready! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long," She said, now with a worried look on her face. Cameron laughed at her,

"Aw, you're so cute. No, it's ok you didn't keep us waiting. Ready to go?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I'm ready," Bri smiled at him.

"Bri, you look really pretty," Zach took her hand as a gentleman would while helping a lady down steps out the front door. She accepted and took him hand, blushing.

"Thank you, Zach," She smiled.

One thing she didn't know was the crazy adventure that was ahead of her. She had no idea what she was getting into while grabbing Zach's hand out that front door. But, she would soon find out.


End file.
